1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel, and in particular, to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an LCD panel has two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. An intensity of light passing through the substrates is controlled by changing a magnitude of an electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer, and this is used to display a desired image on the LCD panel.
For an LCD panel of vertical align (“VA”) mode, liquid crystals are aligned to be perpendicular (i.e., homeotropic) to one of the substrates and have a negative permittivity. Due to its high contrast ratio and wide viewing angle, the LCD panel of VA mode is being widely used.